


Short People Problems

by wonkyjaw



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkyjaw/pseuds/wonkyjaw
Summary: A tiny, baby fic prompted by a tumblr post.Kevin passive aggressively puts Neil’s coffee on the top shelf and Neil gets Andrew’s help to retrieve it. If only they both weren’t so dang short.





	Short People Problems

**Author's Note:**

> https://knoxeau.tumblr.com/post/181413481265/afdhsjfhdjdjfk-can-someone-please-draw-andreil-in
> 
> This is the dumb post that spawned this fluff. Enjoy.

“Andrew,” Neil called, somewhere not in their bedroom. The way the dorm room was split up he could either be in the bathroom or the kitchen. Andrew took his time extracting himself from the blankets of his bunk. Just because his eyes were open didn’t mean he was awake.

He rolled his eyes but quickened his pace slightly when Neil called out a second time. He found the idiot in the kitchen, trying to get good enough footing to jump onto the counter. Andrew glanced from the cabinet that was open to the messy counter no one had bothered to clean yet.

He turned his attention to Neil who had stopped trying to clear off a space of counter and was simply pointing to the top shelf.

“I’m shorter than you,” Andrew reminded him, grudgingly. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Kevin put it up there on purpose,” Neil groaned, turning to stack some of the dishes on the counter to make room. It didn’t make much of a dent. Andrew slipped around him, barely brushing skin, to see what it was the idiot was so intent on getting out of the cabinet. Coffee.

Andrew turned unamused eyes on Neil who in turn glared back.

“You wouldn’t need the caffeine if you didn’t stay up all night on the court,” Andrew pointed out, but bent low enough for Neil to climb on his back. It was a faster solution than cleaning the kitchen. He wasn’t even entirely sure who had made it such a mess in the first place. He just knew it wasn’t his mess.

Neil stared down at Andrew, but made no move to get on his shoulders. “What are you doing?” He asked, an annoyingly blank look passing behind his eyes.

Andrew only motioned and Neil seemed to get the hint. Still Neil hesitated, so Andrew guided him. This was turning out to be the slower solution after all. Andrew eyed the counters and thought about throwing the trash and dirty dishes there on the floor. Someone would have to clean them then.

Once Neil was sat on his shoulders Andrew straightened and leaned into the cabinet. Neil handed down the coffee, but the door unlocking behind him made him stall on his way to getting back down. Andrew turned towards the door in time to see Kevin walking into the kitchen, taking in the situation, and start laughing hard enough he was nearly bent in two.

Andrew glared and flipped him off, still refusing to let go of Neil’s legs, which were growing more wobbly as time went on. By the time Dan and Matt had peaked around the corner to see what was going on it was already too late to drop Neil altogether.

Dan was always quick with her phone. Andrew could already see the picture they’d undoubtably hang in the locker room by tomorrow. Neil wiggled around on his shoulders and Andrew stopped flipping the others off long enough to drop him.

Neil landed with a thud but got up quickly enough. Andrew’s knuckles cracked as he allowed them to form into fists. He watched Neil shove them out of the dorm before he turned and walked back to his bed. He didn’t have a morning class for a reason. He was allowed at least another hour of at least faked sleep.

A half hour later when Neil came back into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in hand Andrew glared out at him.

“What?” Neil asked, moving so he couldn’t see Andrew’s narrowed eyes, busying himself at the dresser under the window.

“Whose mess is it?” Andrew asked. The only reason Kevin would have moved Neil’s coffee so high was in retaliation. Kevin wasn’t prone to pissing people off unnecessarily.

Neil shrugged, but Andrew didn’t really need an answer anyway.

“Idiot.”

Sure enough by the time they got to the court for practice that afternoon, Dan had already gotten the picture printed and taped up among the others. Andrew reached to pull it down, but stopped short. Neil was perched on top of his shoulder, too long auburn curls falling in front of his embarrassed face. It was almost cute.

Almost.

With half a shrug Andrew turned around and went to change out for practice. It’s not like anyone important would see it there anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write AFTG fics, but this short thing was fun and more fluffy than anything I write usually. And it’s like... not even fluffy. 
> 
> It was a nice little exercise, though. Maybe I’ll do more?


End file.
